


Summer's Helping Hand

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, F/M, MILFs, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: With Jaune and Ruby going to university together and sharing an apartment, Summer decides it's the perfect time to step in and give her daughter the nudge she needs to start a relationship with her long-time crush. Little did Summer expect that she'd find the young Jaune Arc quite so appealing, or that a moment of lowered inhibitions would catapult her straight into the most complicated love triangle of her life. Since when was setting up her daughter supposed to be this confusing?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Summer Rose, Jaune Arc/Summer Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 203





	Summer's Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Anon

* * *

“Smell that fresh apartment air!” Ruby took a deep breath, nostrils flaring. “Wow. I can’t believe this is actually happening. This is going to be so cool!”

“It can be cool after you’ve helped unpack,” Summer chided, bumping into Ruby with a cardboard box in hand. “Less staring and more work, daughter of mine. I offered to help, not do everything for you.”

“Hee.” Ruby giggled unapologetically and darted back out the small apartment. “Sorry mom.”

Shaking her head, Summer carried the box to the nearby sofa and placed it down. “That girl. I swear she gets more and more scatter-brained every year.”

Watching the last of your children move out was supposed to be a terrifying thing. Summer supposed this was practice, since Ruby was technically only going to university and would still be spending holidays at home and coming back to live with her after. At sixteen, Ruby had been moved a whole two years ahead, something that filled Summer with pride back in high school, but now panic that Ruby, at the age of sweet sixteen, would be living on her own.

“You all right, Mrs Rose?”

Or not entirely alone.

“I’ve told you it’s _Miss_ Rose, Jaune. Or better yet, Summer.”

The eighteen year old boy laughed awkwardly as he strode into the barren apartment, easily carrying a box two times the size of her own. Broad of chest and shoulders, he was a strong and handsome young man with twinkling blue eyes, rough golden hair and a charming smile. At least, he was around her and Ruby. According to Yang, he could be just as awkward as Ruby around people he wasn’t familiar with.

He’d been Ruby’s best friend for so long that it no longer applied. Ever since Ruby was moved up two years, considered a pariah for it, and somehow been befriended by a nervous student transferring in. The rest was history.

She watched as he placed his box down, knees bending and calves stretching in his tight jeans. It was a pleasant view for her, though it ended when he stood. He looked to her for instructions, half ready to start unpacking. “Go help Ruby unload boxes while I unpack,” she told him. “I’m too old to be going up and down that staircase so I’ll pit the bits and bobs away.”

“Old? You? You’re still a young woman.”

“Stop flirting with my mom, Jaune,” Ruby said, walking back in with a bag under each arm. Her little girl looked remarkably unimpressed; her lips jutted out as she stared at the back of Jaune’s head with narrowed eyes. It was more ruffled kitten than angry housecat, but Jaune went as red as a tomato either way.

“I wasn’t – I mean I was just being polite -” He bit his lip. “I – I’ll just carry stuff up, okay?”

Summer shook her head, biting her own lip so she didn’t laugh at the poor boy as he hurried out. He’d always been like that, at least once he relaxed around her and Yang. Jaune was one of those `nice boys` which was honestly the only reason she trusted him to share an apartment with her daughter. He was the kind of boy who went out his way to help, and who respected women more than he did himself.

_Though I suppose he’s more a young man than a boy now. Quite a handsome young man if Ruby’s face is anything to go by._ Her daughter let the bags fall with a thud and kicked Jaune’s. Summer hid her smile behind her hand and a forced cough, stepping in to take the bag away before Ruby could get any more annoyed.

“You know, he isn’t going to realise how you feel if you don’t tell him.”

“I dunno what you mean.”

“Sure.” Summer poked Ruby’s cheek. “And that little rush of jealousy was out of nowhere, hm? Come now, even Yang knows you’re crushing on him. This is your perfect chance to tell him.”

Ruby’s cheeks warmed up. “Now!?”

“Not _now_.” Summer rolled her eyes. “When I’m gone, obviously.” There had to be something wrong with her advising her young daughter to make the move on a man in her absence. If it were anyone but Jaune, she’d have been against it. He was already part of the family, though. Even Yang called him `bro`. Smiling, she rubbed her girl’s shoulder. “Just think about it. It’s a new school and that means new people. He’s not going to be clueless around girls forever, and someone is going to take notice of him eventually.”

How he’d remained single during high school, she didn’t know. She suspected it was how long that was. Puberty had been kind to him in its later stages, but people at their old school probably let their perceptions be coloured by when it had been less so.

Coming to university and being surrounded by new people, her biggest worry was Ruby being heartbroken if he found someone else. With them living together, it would only be worse. Her first love not only with another woman, but Ruby forced to see it every day.

“Don’t let the chance slip you by.”

“W – What if he says no?”

“Then he says no, but at least you’ll have asked him. What if he says yes?”

They both heard Jaune trudging back up the staircase so Summer let go and went back to the kitchen. By the time Jaune entered, Ruby was busy unpacking some bags, her face determinedly staring down at her clothes.

Jaune put the box down, bending his knees and crouching down. He was facing the other way and his white shirt stretched over his back, showing off the toned muscles and the ripple of his shoulders. Summer easily noticed the way Ruby’s eyes followed him, clothing limp in her grip. Jaune had no idea the impact he had on her girl. When he turned back to the door, Ruby’s attention darted away, her shoulders hunching and face going red.

Hmm. Maybe Ruby needed a little more help.

“How about I grab us some takeout to celebrate your moving in?” Summer asked when Jaune entered again. “We should christen your new apartment. I’m thinking pizza. Any takers?”

“Pepperoni!” Ruby chimed, all too eager.

“Great. I’ll buy us some drinks on the way back as well.”

There was nothing like a little liquid courage to get people to open up, and it wasn’t like Yang hadn’t gotten Jaune and Ruby drunk before. Summer was in the camp of firmly believing it better to let people try and learn about things rather than forbid it. Jaune and Ruby were at university. They were going to drink.

“Should you be drinking and driving, Miss – I mean Summer?”

“No, and I won’t. Wouldn’t be setting much of an example for you if I did, would I?” Summer checked the time and sighed.

“It’s almost seven,” Ruby said. “Why don’t you stay over?”

_Because I want to be out your way in case you want to get touchy with one another,_ she thought. Then again, this was her little girl, who wouldn’t be making a move without some prodding. And it _was_ late. Driving home alone was going to take two hours and she didn’t fancy the late-night highways.

“All right. I’ll grab the food and drink. You two finish cleaning up here.”

“Kay!”

“Thanks, Mi- Summer.”

* * *

Her head spun. Her body was burning. Her tongue was on fire.

Summer doused it in his mouth, leaning down into him with her large thighs on either side of his and her crotch resting directly over the _thick_ bulge she could feel pressing up against her cunt. She ground her hips, pushing herself into it as she mewled into his mouth, both hands locked on his cheeks and pulling him closer.

Their tongues fought. Hers with experience, his with passion, until youth defeated wisdom and he dipped her back, his large hands on the small of her back as she tipped so far she thought she might fall, only to hang there, suspended, his mouth on hers and her arms wrapping around his neck. Summer’s knees locked onto his legs as he turned her, suddenly replacing the floor beneath with the soft and coarse fabric of the living room sofa.

His weight carried her down onto it. 

Summer’s heart raced with the wrongness of it all.

Above and between her legs knelt Jaune Arc, her daughter’s not-quite-boyfriend. More than twenty years her junior and the same age as her eldest daughter, his firm body was covered in sweat and little else, red lines across his shoulders where she’d raked her nails against his skin. Biting her lip, she brought one hand up to do just that, dragging her fingernail down the centre of his chest, snaking down toward his bare abdomen and then over the rough material of his tracksuit bottoms, circling that hot, swollen, bulge.

Jaune gripped her wrist and pulled it back, threw it down so she was laid out with her hands above her. She drew a shaky breath and brought her other to the same position, laid out and vulnerable. Helpless. His eyes dipped to her large breasts before rising to her face once more. The very air in her lungs froze, a strange sense of nervous anticipation falling over her.

What would he do?

What did she _want_ him to do?

The suspense was killing her. The dark curiosity.

It shouldn’t be. She was the adult, the grown woman. Stop him. Push him away. Tell him this was wrong and bring a stop to it. All of those were options but she couldn’t follow through on any of them. Instead, she lay back, limp, hands stretched out above her head like a virginal maiden offering herself up for sacrifice.

_Don’t do it,_ she thought in her head.

_Do it,_ another part of her whispered. _Touch me._

Jaune brought up a hand and let it hover over her left breast. His eyes roamed to hers again, silently asking for permission. A shake of her head no would bring this to a close. Fix everything. Ruby would never have to know and they could pretend this never happened.

Why, then, could she not shake her head?

As the seconds passed without movement from her, Jaune’s resolve firmed. He licked his lips and brought the hand down. The first touch sent shocks tingling through her body. Summer’s back arched, pressing her large tit up into his palm until her flesh was squashed between his fingers.

Emboldened, his other hand came to squeeze her other breast, holding both in his hands and staring down at her in awe. His broad shoulders bunched as he massaged her, squeezing and rolling her flesh between his hands. It was rough. Inexperienced. Gorgeous. Summer writhed under him, driven to putty and mewling quietly.

His elbows found the sofa as he leaned over her, pinning her down beneath his weight, hot lips finding her neck and drawing a gasp that soon turned into a moan as he swept up, laying feverish kisses along her throat and the underside of her jaw. Her own patience gave way halfway through and she brought her face down, seeking his lips and sealing her doom.

Her hands clung to the cushions, fingers digging in and twisting as Jaune’s knees pushed up between her legs, forcing them open wider and wider. Her dressing gown had already ridden up but now threatened to reveal her entirely. Jaune decided the matter for her, pulling apart the knot without taking his lips from hers, drawing the offending material out from between them and then _ripping_ her fluffy gown open. Huge, mature breasts spilled out, her areola swollen and her nipples large and pink.

As a young man, he couldn’t resist them. Summer wept for the loss of his lips as he went down, but that was soon replaced with hushed gasps and whimpers as he lavished her tits with mouth, lips and tongue. He bit and teased, licked and sucked, drew her sensitive flesh up by sucking like a vacuum and then letting go with a hot pop. Her tits jiggled and danced, entrancing him. He might have focused on them forever and did spend a good five minutes forcing heat to pool in her stomach, coating her breasts with saliva and leaving them red, sore and satisfied.

She wanted more. Giving up her game of the shy maiden, she pushed her hand down and massages his cock through his pants, trying to tell him what it was she wanted. He gasped and reacted immediately, thrusting himself against her hand. Summer let it slide higher to warm flesh and then dip down, fingernails finding their way past his waistband and inside. His boxers provided little protection and she soon had her fingers wrapping around his hot length. He felt big. Powerful.

“I want to see it,” she whispered. “Show me.”

Jaune grunted and pushed his tracksuit bottoms down. His cock sprung free still in her hand, at least nine inches long and _thick_ in a way she wasn’t sued to. Summer marvelled at it, sliding her hand down to the tip where she felt the faintest trace of sticky wetness. Precum, already? He was just as excited as she. Summer spread her legs wider, holding him by his head and guiding him forward.

He knew what he wanted, even if he didn’t. Sinking into her, his thick head touched her folds and found her just as wet as he. Gasping at it, he thrust almost instinctively, pushing up through her fingers and against her. Wet folds parted and he slotted into her pussy far too easily. Summer gasped and curled up into him, pressing her face against his hair.

“God,” he whispered, legs and body unnaturally tight. “Ah. S – Summer.”

Yes. Say her name. Just like that. He was too shocked to move but she slid herself under him, pushing down and slowly sheathing him inside her. Every inch of him brought fresh pleasure, her body tingling and chest stuttering with her frantic breathing. Her hands found his biceps and clung on for dear life.

His cock delved into the deepest parts of her pussy and found its limit. She clenched down on him, gripping tight and making him groan into her tits. Her hands found his hair, holding tight as she leaned in to whisper into his ear.

“Fuck me, Jaune.” It was naughty, but not naughty enough. “Fuck your best friend’s mom.”

That did it. God, but that did it.

Apparently, it wasn’t only good for her. Like a switch had been flicked, Jaune’s hips swept back, pulling him out as far as he could without leaving her entirely. Her heart leapt, knowing what was to come as her body tensed. She angled her hips up, heart racing. A virgin until mere seconds ago, Jaune had no control over himself. No patience.

He plunged back in like a wild animal.

“Ahhh!” Summer’s entire body bucked. He kept going, forcing her along the sofa until she was squashed up against the cushions with nowhere to go. Even then, his knees kept going, forcing their way under her ass and grinding his cock into her. “Hmmm,” she moaned into his hair, shivering when his tongue found her tits again. “That’s it. Keep moving. Harder. Faster.”

Jaune didn’t need to be told. He was a man possessed. His ass hammered back and forth, fucking her as roughly as he could. The wet _slap_ of his balls against her wet sex filled the living room, mixing with their heated breaths and the wet sounds of sex.

One of Summer’s legs wrapped around and behind him and she tried to ride him, only to fail in the face of his energy. Her leg fell limp, one hanging off the sofa and the other bent over the back of it as he kept going, kept ramming into her, punching into her pussy and driving her further back into the cushions, until she almost couldn’t see for them covering her face.

“That’s it. That’s it. Ahhh!” Her back arched, pushing her breasts up into his face – something he took full advantage of, hooking one arm under her to keep her there while he bit and nibbled, all the while fucking her.

Raw. Powerful. Merciless. Summer’s head rocked back, tongue sticking out her mouth as a boy less than half her age used her like an object. Fucked her like she was nothing. The fire burning deep inside her stomach slipped down between her legs. She chased it desperately with one hand, rubbing her swollen clit with two fingers and then pushing further down, splitting her fingers on either side of his cock so she could _feel_ him plunging into her.

His cock throbbed and grew inside her. She knew what was coming, even if he didn’t recognise it. He only knew something was happening and hastened his pace, trying to get as deep as he could in the final thrusts. His knees worked their way completely under her and he hunched over, face buried in her neck and biting down hard.

His fat cock burst inside her. There was a rush of lava and then a moan that came from both of them as he shot his load inside. His cum rushed up her cunt and into her womb. Summer pushed her head back, moaning happily as Jaune’s weight settled atop her, his warm and hard body nestled against her own, pinning her to the sofa.

He made no effort to pull his cock out of her. Neither did she. Pulling the discarded blanket over their sweaty bodies, Summer laid back, eyes drifting shut as she moaned his name one last time, hot cum leaking from their sex.

* * *

Six hours later, she woke up hot, sweaty and with a pounding hangover. Squeezing her eyes shut against the bright sunlight and the taste of booze in her mouth, she pushed down on the sofa in an attempt to shift herself, only to shiver as a lovely feeling tore through her body. Legs shaking, she moaned softly.

As did someone else. “Mmm.”

Summer froze. Panic ripped into her as she looked down slowly, eyes growing wide as she noticed the human-shaped bulge under the white blanket she was laid out under. Already dimly aware what she would find, and suitably hysterical for it, she drew the covers back.

Her daughter’s crush laid out over her, hips and legs nestled between her own, face resting on her naked breasts, cock buried deep inside her. He shifted, slowly waking up, which made his already semi-hard shaft grow inside her, hardening and straightening out in a way that had her gritting her teeth and arching back into the sofa.

_I slept with Jaune,_ she thought hysterically. _I slept with Jaune. Jaune, the boy I’ve known since he was eight. Jaune, who my little girl is desperately in love with. Jaune, who is less than half my age._

Summer’s head fell back, eyes wide.

_This… This can’t be happening._

“Mmmh,” Jaune mumbled, blinking his own hangover away as he brought his head up, staring at her uncomprehendingly. “M – Mrs Rose…? What are you doing here?”

Summer giggled. It was more a panicked sound than anything. She could see in slow motion the understanding dawn on his face. The way his eyes glanced down and bulged. She could feel how he tensed, how he went still, and then how – either by instinct or something worse – he gave an experimental thrust inside her, and then a second – and then, unmistakeable, a third.

“J – Jaune,” she whispered. “No. We can’t.”

“Can’t we?” He looked as nervous as she felt but there was something behind it. A lust. A hunger.

A door slammed shut on the floor above, Ruby waking up and making her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Jaune and Summer’s eyes met, before they both leapt into action.

When Ruby eventually made it down, Summer was in the kitchen making breakfast, hair a mess and skin flushed red, but woodenly focused on the task at hand. Ruby couldn’t see her wide eyes or how quickly her chest rose and fell.

“Hey mom. Morning.”

“M – Morning, Ruby.” Summer dashed the eggs about with a vengeance. “H – How was your sleep?”

“Hm. Good. A little hungover from last night, but okay.”

“That’s great. Why don’t you set the table?”

“Kay. Is Jaune up yet?”

Summer’s eyes glanced down, taking in the naked boy squatted under the very counter Ruby was talking to her over. His legs were spread, his thick cock, still glistening from her pussy, stood at full attention. It took a great amount of effort to bring her eyes away from that and to Ruby. Oh, Jaune was certainly _up_ alright…

“Not yet. I think he’s still asleep.”

Ruby nodded and made her way to the table, rattling around in the cutlery drawer. That gave her the chance to shoo Jaune’s bare behind toward the staircase and out of sight. He padded upstairs to get dressed and Summer breathed a long sigh of relief.

It didn’t last.

_I just had sex with my daughter’s best friend. Her best friend who she’s massively in love with._ Not that Jaune ever noticed, the idiot.

That had been her plan with the booze, but she hadn’t expected the plan to backfire so hard, or for her to be the one to hop on his cock. And what a nice ride it had bee- no. No, no, no. She was forty-two. Jaune was eighteen.

This… This was all just one big, drunken mistake.

_Best to ignore it ever happened. Move on._

Ruby didn’t have to know. It’d only hurt her.

Jaune came down ten minutes later, dressed and having had a shower to cover the smell of their sex much like the blankets covered the evidence on the sofa. She needed Ruby out the apartment so she could take care of that. Maybe they could blame it on spilled beer. The panicked thought crossed her mind as she laid out some eggs and toast for each of them at the table, then sat down herself.

It was a small thing, given how the apartment was only meant for two, which left them huddled up close. Her legs were pressed against Ruby’s on her left and Jaune’s on her right. She could feel how tense his were beneath the table, his entire body stiff as he pointedly stared down at his food, cutting the bread with mechanical motions and barely even responding to Ruby’s attempts at starting a conversation.

“He must be hungover still,” Summer said, deflecting the blame. “Jaune and I kept drinking after you retired. I didn’t realise you were such a lightweight.”

“I’m not a lightweight. And I wasn’t drunk.”

“Hmm. Sure. And confessing your deep love for Jaune while hanging onto his neck was you being sober, then?”

Jaune choked and Ruby stared at her in complete betrayal. _Oh Ruby, you have no idea._

“Mom!” Ruby looked caught between embarrassment and panic, likely because that very much did happen – as she’d planned – but hadn’t led anywhere. “I – I was drunk,” Ruby stammered. “Ha Ha. You know me. I just meant I loved Jaune as a brother.”

_Don’t be an idiot, Ruby._

“I thought it was like that,” Jaune said, scratching his head. Summer could have screamed. “Don’t worry. I didn’t take it seriously.”

“Yeah.” Ruby looked glummer than ever. “Good.”

She had no one to blame but herself! Jaune was too much a gentleman to take anything said when inebriated as truth, while Ruby was too shy to admit anything on her own. Summer had really thought a little alcohol to loosen lips would help as well. And it had, albeit in the completely wrong direction.

Instead of making things easier, she’d gone and made them worse.

_I need to fix this._

* * *

Ruby was being stubborn.

“I’ll tell him at my own pace. Why does it matter so much?”

_Because I slept with him,_ she thought but couldn’t say. Summer tried for the patience she’d normally use but it was so difficult. All she could think of was how hot his body had been against hers, how full she’d felt, how luxuriously satisfied. It didn’t matter that he was off decorating his room and setting up his computer for the year’s course. The memory of his hands roaming up and down her body wouldn’t go away.

“He’s a strong and handsome young man, Ruby. If you don’t make a move, someone else is going to.”

“You said yesterday. I – I plan to say something…”

Okay. Good. Excellent. Summer nodded eagerly. “And…?”

“A – And I always clam up.” Ruby played with her fingers, turning away from the poster she’d been pinning up in her own room. It was a medium-sized room with a double bed, a TV and space for a desk and computer. Jaune’s was much the same.

“You just need to get it out.”

“It’s not that easy. Not like I haven’t tried before…” Ruby glared at her reflection in the window. “He always looks at me like he’s listening to every word I say and I panic. What if I sound stupid? What if he only sees me as a little girl?”

It was tempting to spin Ruby around and rip her clothes off in front of the full length mirror set against the wall. Though Ruby was challenged vertically, she wasn’t anywhere else. Puberty hadn’t just been kind to her, it’d been generous. Her small height and slim figure meant her hips and bosom only stood out more, and she’d inherited those from her, not at all lacking. They weren’t as large as her sister’s, but Yang was taller, so set side by side Ruby looked to have bigger breasts.

Given how much Jaune had focused on her own, that was undoubtedly a good thing. It also helped that aside from a few decades in age, they were similar in facial structure and appearance. Ruby was a younger version of her, and Jaune certainly hadn’t had any complaints there. 

“I really don’t think that’s a problem, sweetheart. In fact, I can guarantee Jaune has an eye for you.”

Ruby jumped. “R – Really?” She tried to be casual about it but there was no hope of hiding her sudden excitement. “How can you be sure?”

Ah, well. How to explain that?

“I caught him looking when he didn’t realise.” It was a lie but a white one and she was sure he’d be interested. “He knows to look away when you turn back but he didn’t factor me in. I couldn’t help but notice how often his eyes roam over you.”

“They do?” Ruby was so delighted it stuck a dagger through Summer’s heart. “W – Where? Where does he look?”

What was this, an interrogation? Jaune didn’t look at all. He was too much of a gentleman. Except when he was touching her – no, not the time to think about that. Or was it? Desperate for ideas, Summer began to reminisce.

“He likes breasts. Big and full breasts like yours.”

_Or ours,_ she thought. _And he likes sucking on nipples, rubbing and squeezing._ Summer could feel her own hardening and rubbing against the fabric of her bra. Her tits hadn’t been so sensitive for years, but now they were aching to be tweaked and played with.

“O – Okay,” Ruby squeaked, bright red but still smiling. “What else?”

“Legs. He definitely likes legs.” Wrapped around his waist, ankles gripping onto his firm behind as he pounded into her wet pussy over and over. “A – And your derriere.” Gripped in his fingers, drawn up into him so he could thrust deep.

Summer’s thighs rubbed together. She hid them by fluffing a cushion on Ruby’s bed.

“You have all the things he likes, Ruby.” Because they came from her. “And all you need to do is let him know you’re interested. Believe me, he’ll happily do all the hard work for you. Give him a sign and he’ll be all over me.”

Ruby froze. “Me?”

“You,” Summer said quickly. “I meant you, obviously. Ha Ha. Slip of the tongue.” She savaged the pillow, strangling it between her hands before slamming it down. “So, are you going to make a move on him? You should. Preferably tonight.”

“W – What!? That’s too soon! Why so quickly?”

“Just trust your mother on this. He’s too handsome. If you don’t, someone else is going to lose it around him and then you’ll be left feeling terrible.” She had the sinking suspicion that someone was going to be herself. “Come on, Ruby. He wants you. You want him. What else do you need?”

“I’m just afraid. What if he says no?”

And back to square one. Back to Ruby’s insecurities getting in the way. It was normal, she’d been just as bad at Ruby’s age and with Taiyang, and in any other time she’d have been sympathetic of that and let Ruby take things at her own pace.

This was not that time.

“What if I could get a definite answer for you?”

* * *

_A definite answer, huh? You’ve gone and done it now, Summer. How do we get out of this one?_

What she’d said to Ruby had been desperate, thrown out in the hopes it might work – and it had. Ruby agreeing that if she knew for sure her feelings were returned, she’d feel braver confessing to him. That was all well and good but now she’d agreed to get said evidence.

And she had no idea how.

Did she just ask him? Would he answer?

Traditionally, when a mother asked a boy what his intentions were towards her daughter, the response was to deny, deny and deny. She’d been enough a part of the dating scene when she’d been younger to know that. Then again, _traditionally_ , said boy didn’t also christen the living room sofa with said mother.

Two hands wound around her waist.

Summer jumped against the kitchen counter, half-spinning before realising she was trapped by a hard, warm body that nestled against her. Blonde hair tickled over her shoulder, making her gasp.

“J – Jaune!? But Ruby-”

“Ruby went out to get some stuff from the shops.” His lips found the junction of her neck and shoulder. “We have time.”

“We can’t!” she gasped, squirming in his hold but unable to break free. Her stomach pushed against the counter, forcing her rear back into him. Summer shivered as she felt something hard push up against her skirt. Warmth pooled in her stomach, trickling south and down her thighs.

_No. I’m not turned on by this. I’m not!_

“Jaune!” she whispered, pushing back with one hand. “Stop. I’m Ruby’s mother. I’m too old.”

“That didn’t stop you last night.”

“Last night was a mis-mph!”

Summer’s eyes widened and then closed, her tongue pushing against his and their lips rubbing together. He had a hand under her chin, tilting her head to the side. With a push on her shoulder, he spun her around and pinned her back against the kitchen side. The fire raged through her again, burning hot and bright as she brought her leg up the outside of his powerful thigh, grinding herself against him as his own hand found her blouse and slid under, fingers tickling her stomach.

“No!” She ripped away and turned her head aside, whimpering as instead of stopping, he nipped and lick at her neck. It’d been so long. Too long. “Jaune, please. Stop. I don’t want this.”

His lips paused below her ear. “You don’t…?”

“W – When a woman says stop, she means stop!”

“I know that, but I assumed your hands were telling me otherwise.”

Her hands? Summer glanced down and paled. She had both hands up his shirt, though for the life of her she couldn’t remember when. One was flat over his chest, fingers brushing against his nipple, while the other was angled down, her fingernails just beginning to dip past the waistband of his jeans. Summer yanked them away like she’d just been burned.

“Are you sure you don’t want this?” he asked, laughing quietly against her neck. He planted a single featherlight kiss that had her trembling. “I don’t want to force you, Miss Rose.”

She was lightheaded. “I told you to call me Summer…”

“You did.” His eyes burned into hers. “Do you want me to move away?”

“…” Her mouth opened but the words didn’t come. Did she want him to leave? No. The answer was so obvious she didn’t have to think on it. What she _wanted_ was for him to pin her back, drag her skirt up, slide her knickers aside and _fuck_ her until she couldn’t move.

_But Ruby…_

Did she have to know? It wasn’t like she’d be around to see and maybe Jaune would be kept from looking at other women if she kept him busy, only until Ruby built up the confidence to confess to him. If she helped Jaune here, kept him loyal, it would help Ruby in the long run, wouldn’t it?

Even she didn’t really believe that plan, but it was too late now. Never taking her eyes from his, she brushed her fingers down over his buckle and down the front of his jeans, scraping her nails over the material until she found the hot, swollen, bulge that awaited her. He breathed out suddenly when she touched it and she felt more powerful than she had in years.

“Do you like that?” she whispered.

“Hm.” He pushed his hips forward to press himself into her hand. “Yeah.”

He was putty in her hands, controlled by hers on his cock. Summer was almost relieved for the sudden shift in control. As long as she had it, she could dictate the pace. _Why am I letting him get away with everything anyway? I’m twice his age. Come on, girl. You can do this._

Without stopping her one handed stroking, she used her other to push Jaune back against the closest wall. He moved easily, either helpless under her attention or willing to see what she’d do. Once he was there, she tossed her hair back behind her and slowly dropped to one knee. His eyes, watching her, widened.

_That’s right, Jaune. Eyes on me. Hmm. Such a handsome boy._

Bringing her other hand down, she used both to unbuckle his jeans and then drag them down. He had firm hips and toned legs bereft of hair. Dragging his trousers down to his ankles, she found herself face to face with his black boxers, which were stretched out almost painfully toward her. Gently, she placed a finger on his tip through the thin material and gave it a little flick.

“Hngh.” Jaune’s head pushed back against the wall.

Heh. Cute. Or maybe that was the wrong word. He was much more sexy than cute. Summer closed her eyes and leaned in, rubbing her nose and lips over his length, still hid behind his boxers. His thick scent assaulted her nostrils, while she could feel hot burning hot his skin was even past the cotton keeping him trapped inside.

“S – Summer,” he moaned, shaking slightly.

“Do you want me to take care of this, Jaune?”

He nodded helplessly.

Summer smiled against his dick, trusting he could feel even that small tweak of her lips. Judging from the way he gasped, he could. This was better. She was a grown woman and he’d been a virgin up until last night. Time to remind him who was the more experienced.

“I don’t mind doing that if you’ll do a little something for me as well. How does that sound?”

“A – Anything,” he begged. “I’ll do anything.”

“Hmm. All I need is for you to answer some questions.” Her fingers wrapped around his shaft through his boxers and she squeezed in warning. “And to answer truthfully. I’ll reward you for each one you answer. How about that?”

“Hmm. Sure. I can do that.”

“Good.” Summer rewarded him then and there by planting a wet kiss through his boxers. “First question. What do you think of Ruby?”

“She’s my best friend,” he panted.

Summer scowled. “I said to answer truthfully.”

“I am!”

Ugh. He probably was. Maybe she needed to be a little more specific. First, though. Ah, well, he _had_ answered honestly. Summer smiled and released his dick, then teased her fingers up to the waistband of his boxers. His breath sucked in as she slowly drew them down. His cock was dragged down with it, long and firm until the elastic band no longer held it down and it _sprung_ up before her face.

_Hello there. Is this for me?_

Summer teased her finger against it and listened to him moan.

“Next question. Do you think Ruby is sexy?”

“What!?” His eyes snapped open. “No!”

“Oh? So, you don’t think of Ruby naked? You’ve never taken a quick look at her bottom or wondered what she’d be like with no clothes on?” Summer kept watch on his cock, eyes lighting up as it jerked and bobbed a little. “You’ve never dreamed of pinning her down, ripping her clothes off and fucking her raw?”

“Ahh~” Jaune’s dick jumped up, waving in place.

“You can lie, Jaune, but your body is much more honest. And I don’t think I should reward yo-”

“I’ve thought about her!”

Summer’s lips curled up. “Oh?”

“I – I’ve thought about her like that,” he admitted, face and stomach burning red, eyes averted almost shamefully. “I – I…”

“I’m not angry, Jaune.” To prove it, she curled her fingers around his cock and gripped it tight. “Answer my question. Do you think Ruby is sexy?”

“Ye – Yes.” He sagged against the wall. “I think she’s so hot. B – But you’re sexy as well!”

“Hmhm. How kind of you.” Her heart was racing but she made no effort to hide her smile. This could be it, the confirmation she needed. Her fingers had already begun to glide up and down his length and her eyes locked onto his head, glistening with precum. There was no stopping herself. “I think you deserve a reward for being so honest.”

Her lips caressed his shaft and brushed upward, drawing out the longest and most agonised moan she’d ever had the pleasure of experiencing. He tasted salty but not unclean, with a musky smell that she was surprised to find herself enjoying.

She kissed her way halfway up and pushed her tongue out, lapping and licking his underside, watching as his legs tensed and went rigid, balls tightening against her hand. Giggling, she took his `reward` a little further than she’d intended to, moving in front of him and kissing all the way up to his tip, which she let lay against her lips. A small bead of precum oozed out of him and she supped it up, licking her lips, and over his sore cock, at the same time.

“Summer. Ah. Ahh.”

It was tempting to let go of him and let him push into her but that would defeat the point. She kept a firm hold with her hand around his base, keeping him still as she teased. “Next question.”

“Ughhh.”

“Have you ever masturbated to the thought of Ruby?”

“S – Summer!” he yelped, mortified.

“Answer the question, Jaune.” Smiling up at him, she started to pump with her hand. “Have you ever done something like this while thinking about her? Have you ever jerked off to my little girl? Answer me, jaune. Don’t lie or I’ll know.”

“I – I have.”

“Tell me about it.” Her hand moved quicker. “Tell me about it and I’ll take care of you while you do.” To show what she meant, she parted her lips and gave the top of his cock a wet, sloppy kiss.

“I wanked to her at our last sleepover.” His chest rose and fell in powerful gasps. “W – When she was asleep nearby. Those pyjamas.” He moaned. “They were too short and I could see her ass when she bent over. W – When we all went to sleep, I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

Summer kissed his cock again and swirled her tongue out and around him, pumping with one hand and massaging his balls with her other. “What did you fantasise about?”

“I imagined waiting until she was asleep and sneaking into her bed.” He was trapped between heaven and hell, embarrassment and lust mixing together. “I’d sneak under, hold a hand over her mouth and slide her pyjama bottoms down. I – I imagined her waking up, panicked at first, then realising it was me and rubbing back against me.”

Summer mimicked that motion, rubbing his cock across her soft cheek. It twitched and pulsed in her hand. Jaune had his eyes closed, no doubt imagining it now. Imagining himself and Ruby, even while she licked, kissed and played with him.

“And then what?”

“I’d slide it inside. Take her pussy right there, with Ruby moaning into my hand. W – We’d fuck in the dark, keeping quiet with Yang nearby never realising. Ah. Ah, Summer!”

Excitement had her hand moving faster. She could envision it as well, the bed creaking in the dark, covers rustling. With her own arousal dripping down her thighs, she dragged his wet cock back to her lips and sucked heavily on the top, taking him inside. His hands latched onto her head for support, fingers burying into her hair.

It took more effort than she cared to admit pulling him out – to now swallow him to his base and just suck him off right there. But she needed to be sure of this. Needed to know. “Did you cum in her?” she whispered. “Did you cum in my little girl in your dreams?”

Jaune groaned. “Yes!”

“Do you want Ruby?”

“Yes!”

“Do you want to _fuck_ Ruby?”

“YES!” Jaune’s patience snapped and he gripped her head, dragging her onto his cock. She could have fought it but chose not to, opening her mouth and swallowing him whole, moaning eagerly as he fucked her face.

She’d lost control, but that didn’t matter. Even as he rammed her mouth onto him and saliva dribbled down her chin, she couldn’t stop smiling. Closing her eyes, she gave into her lust, leaning forward and tilting her neck back, taking him as deep as she could.

When he dragged her up and bent her over the kitchen side, she didn’t protest. Instead, she brought one knee up and stretched out, moaning happily as he ripped her stockings and knickers down to her thighs, lined himself up and thrust inside.

_Ah, Ruby, I don’t know if I can just give him to you anymore._

Not when he was like this. Not when she could feel him rubbing up deep inside her, stirring up her motherly pussy. Her orgasm came in a rush, squeezing down around him. Jaune came soon after, pumping his thick cum into her.

“Ahhhhh~”

“Hahh…” Jaune leant down over her, and this time it was she who wound a hand into his hair and dragged his mouth down onto hers. “Mmmm.” Their tongues intertwined and danced together, hot breath puffing out from the corners of their lips.

“Tonight,” Summer whispered, parting and staring into his eyes. “I’ll sleep over again tonight.”

His eyes lit up. “Where?”

“Same place as last night.” She bit his lip gently, sliding off his wet cock. Some of his cum dribbled out onto the floor but she ignored it, turning to trail a finger down his chest. “I’ll be waiting for you when Ruby goes to bed. Don’t keep me waiting long. I may even have a surprise for you.”

“Hah.” Jaune leaned into her again, holding her body close. “I’ll be there.”

* * *

If anyone asked, he’d have said he had no idea how his life brought him here.

One week ago, he’d been looking forward to university with his best friend and thinking about the benefits, and trials, of living together. It was more good than bad and that spoke of how close he and Ruby were, but he’d known from day one that sharing a house, bathroom and everything else with her would be torturous in some regards. Mainly when it came to his self-control.

Of all the problems he might have, trying to stay still in bed watching the clock was the worst. He’d always thought himself patient, but it was _agony_ waiting for Ruby to fall asleep. His legs kept twitching, his heart racing.

The clock on the wall ticked eleven. His phone blinked once. A text.

_Summer:_

_It’s lonely on the sofa. Join me? xxx_

Jaune was out of bed before he’d taken breath, bare feet padding to the door and out slowly, quietly, sparing a long look for Ruby’s room to make sure she wasn’t still up. There was no heavy breathing from within but Ruby wasn’t one to snore. Not to sit still either. If she’d been awake, he’d have heard it.

He crept to the stairs and down, around the bend and eventually to the ground floor of their little two-floor apartment. It was dimly lit. Dark but not quite enough that he couldn’t see the shape curled up under the blanket on the sofa.

Of all the people he’d thought he’d lost his virginity to, it hadn’t been Summer Rose. Honestly, he expected it to be Ruby. Hoped it would have been. There wasn’t any complaining now, nor hesitating. His mouth felt dry and his fingers itched to touch her. His body didn’t seem capable of resisting anymore and he wondered how he’d ever survived this long without sex.

His knee found the cushions and pushed them down. He rested a hand on Summer’s hip atop the blanket, sliding it down over the curve of her ass. She shifted and let out an appreciative sound, husky and deep, making his heart leap into his throat.

The last time had been a whirl of mad lust driven by alcohol. Though he’d taken control, finding a well of desperate desire in him he couldn’t control, she’d been the one to initiate it, kissing him. Now, he wasn’t sure what to do with her letting him make the first move. _Wait, she mentioned a surprise before, didn’t she? This must be it. And why she asked me about my fantasy._

He knew she was awake – she’d texted him less than two minutes ago. He leaned over and squeezed her ass between both hands, pushing it up and cupping her soft rear through the blankets. She shivered but kept still, almost like she was trying to pretend to be fast asleep.

Jaune’s grin grew. That was the game she wanted to play, huh?

Kneeling behind her, he peeled up the edge of the blanket covering her legs, wondering how long he could keep this up before she abandoned her act. Summer’s small feet poked out, but his eyes widened as he noticed the polka dot pyjama bottoms tightly clad to her delicious behind. Weren’t those Ruby’s…?

They _did_ look a little tight on her, at least from what he could see in the dark. One of his hands came to rest on the back of her leg, below her knee. That leg moved, drawing up to make the tempting ass move before his eyes.

_Is this why she asked about my fantasy, so she could recreate it?_

Summer looked just like Ruby, especially under the covers like this! It might as well have been the same person. Licking his lips, he decided to be safe and gently ran a hand over her hip – a touch that while obviously sexual, could be construed as not if he was wrong.

“Mmh,” Summer’s lips smacked sleepily. “Jaune…”

His eyes lit up. So, he _could_ get a reaction out of her. Summer went back to pretending to be asleep, but he knew she wasn’t now, and that this was all a test for him. If she wanted him to take the lead, he’d happily do so!

His fingers found her waistband and teased the material down slowly, curving her pyjamas up over her gorgeous ass and down her thighs. He meant to take them off entirely but could only get it to her knees before losing himself. Even as dark as it was, her ass looked too tempting. Her white underwear was tight against her crotch. Leaning in, he planted a small kiss on her left cheek, then gently rubbed his fingers over the seat of her pants.

“Mmmm. Hmmm.”

“You like that?” he whispered, throwing her earlier words back at her.

Summer didn’t respond.

Closing his eyes, he dipped down to kiss his way up her behind, up toward her hips and the elastic band of her underwear. His fingers slid into that as well, teasing them down as slowly as he could manage, hoping to preserve the illusion of her being asleep until he could well and truly make her crumble.

The dark stopped him getting a proper view of her pussy. It was a perfect excuse to use his hands instead, sliding one under to cup her pubic mound. No hair? She must have shaved after their time in the kitchen. His thumb came up against her warm slit, pushing gently between her outer lips to tease at her folds. Summer whimpered and pushed back into him, her hands extending out on the sofa as she ground her rear end into his thumb. He heard her breath quicken as well, turning excited.

“What happened to pretending to be asleep?” he teased.

Summer moaned and pushed back into his hand harder still, causing his thumb to dip barely a few millimetres into her. Her inner flesh was hot and wet, ready for him. Her thighs trembled and she bunched her knees closer together under her for purchase.

His blood was running too hot to explore that further, and his cock was straining against his own pyjamas. Pushing those down, he dragged his knee up until it was flush against her own, pushing the sofa down and sinking her beneath him. His hand slid up her body, bunching up her blanket until it came to rest over her shoulder. She’d stretched out fully, utterly presenting herself to him. Bending his arm so he could rest on one elbow, he leaned down and blew warm air onto her ear.

“Do you want me inside you?”

“Hm.” Summer nodded, still face down into the pillows but eager all the same. Her hips pushed back, warm ass crushing his cock against his stomach.

Jaune hissed in both pleasure and pain, almost wanting to keep her there but also knowing just how much better her pussy would feel. He pulled back and used his free hand to align himself, listening with a wide grin as Summer’s breath picked up, devolving into desperate panting.

His dick pushed up against and through her outer lips. Hers was tight and hot, but he was harder than he’d ever been in his life. Even then, it was hard, but she pushed back and he dipped inside, his sharp hiss matching her own as she stretched around him. His whole body was engulfed by the burning heat and he _thrust_ into her hard.

Something gave way as he did. A resistance that yielded under him. Summer yelped and tensed up, legs going rigid and fingers digging into the sofa as something warm trickled down from her entrance.

Jaune’s heart stopped. Afraid, he brought his hand up to tilt her face to the side.

Tearstained eyes looked back up at him.

“Ruby…?”

“W – Why are you stopping…?” she asked, voice sharp and pained. “I – I’ll be okay. Urk. Y – You can keep – ah – going.”

What was Ruby doing here? Where was Summer? Jaune sucked in a deep breath and his entire body quivered, trapped in her tight passage. It was an internal war between pulling out and pushing back in, with his cock in stark disagreement with the rest of him.

Beyond all that, though, there was fear. Panic. Questions. Why wasn’t Ruby screaming? Why wasn’t she crying out her hate for him? Why was she reaching up with one hand to grip his collar? Why was she pulling him down?

_Why is she kissing me…?_

His lips moved on autopilot, gliding softly against her own. She whimpered, uncomfortable with the position, and he gently bore her down, leaning forward and rolling her ever so slowly onto her side, aware of the shifting of his length inside her. He lay on his side, spooning her, their legs together but his face above hers, kissing her with a frenzy he wasn’t sure what to make of.

When they eventually drew away, faces flushed, he stammered, “Why?”

“Why?” Ruby looked shy, even embarrassed. “W – Why what?”

“Why did you kiss me?”

“W – What kind of question is that?” she wailed. “We’re having sex, aren’t we?” Colour flooded her cheeks, making her silver eyes peer out from a sea of red, glancing through her thick lashes at him. “Is it not okay? Did I do it wrong?”

Where was she getting these ideas? If anything, _he_ was the one doing it wrong, seeing as how he’d snuck down, pulled her pyjama bottoms down and then _forced_ himself on her, thinking her Summer. Wasn’t this assault? Wasn’t this rape…?

“Why didn’t you make a sound?” he asked quietly.

Ruby glanced to the staircase and then back. “I didn’t want to wake mom…”

Since when was not waking someone up a reasonable fear to have when being assaulted by someone? Come to think of it, since when was pushing back and moaning his name a reasonable reaction?

Unless…

“Did you…” Jaune licked his lips. “Do you want this…?”

“W – Well yeah…” Ruby looked away again, utterly embarrassed – and more than a little annoyed at him for making her say it. That was the only reaction she had. Not fear, pain or hate, but frustration. “I wouldn’t have let you if I didn’t want to…”

Jaune’s head spun. “Do you _like_ me?”

“Oh my God.” Ruby groaned and muffled her scream in the sofa’s cushions. “A – Are we doing this now? Why are we doing this now? Jauuune,” she whined, then, to his shock, rolled her hips into him. “I want this. I want you.” Her lower lip jutted out. “Stop teasing me.”

His wide eyes became lidded, his smile more confident. “Sorry,” he whispered, leaning down and into her. Ruby tilted her head back, the briefest spark of excitement in her eyes before she closed them and pursed her lips expectantly. His brushed against them and he could feel her heart racing. “I’ll stop teasing you now.”

Ruby moaned eagerly into him, rolling onto her back and tentatively probing his lips with her tongue. He reacted in force, unleashing himself upon her and marvelling at the sudden gasp, then the way she melted, turning to a puddle of goo under him as his tongue chased hers.

Had Summer known when she switched places? He couldn’t bring himself to care. There’d be answers later, he’d demand them, but for now he had to make up for what he’d done, how rough he’d been.

Summer was a grown and experienced woman but Ruby was a virgin, and he’s taken her first time with such a callous disregard for it. _I’ll make it better,_ he thought, stroking a thumb against her small cheek. _I’ll make it the best time of her life._

Continuing to kiss her, he helped settle her down on her back and gently drew her legs apart, letting one rest on the sofa’s backrest and the other on the coffee table nearby. His lips kept up their gentle motions, while his free hand slid up her side to reach under her top and cup gently at her breast.

“Mhm,” Ruby murmured, arching up into him. She hadn’t worn a bra to bed so his fingers found her breast easily, cupping and squeezing gently at it, measuring the gasps and shivers to make sure he wasn’t too rough. Her nipple was hardening against his thumb, growing stiff as he teased it.

Letting go, he used both hands to pull her black vest up and was forced to break the kiss to do so, Ruby holding her arms up above her head to help remove it. The thin material was tossed aside, Ruby exposed in all her glory before him. He couldn’t help but stare.

“J – Jaune,” she mewled shyly, making to cover her chest and look away.

He caught her hands and gently pushed them above her head. “Don’t,” he whispered. “I want to look at you. You’re beautiful.”

“A – Ah. W – Well…” Ruby was looking anywhere but at him. “I… um… You’re handsome too?”

Jaune couldn’t help but laugh. When she pouted, he laughed harder, then swooped down to kiss her again before she could complain. That was so like her, shy and awkward even now. Her protests soon turned into little moans and gasps as he kissed her again and again, loving the cherry taste of her lips and deciding he had to go further.

He kissed her cheek and then her jaw. He tasted her sweat as she gasped, licking his way down to her neck and sucking on her pulse. It was _racing_. Pursing his lips, he suckled on her neck, loving the way she writhed and moaned and dug her hands helplessly into the cushions.

That same movement had her gripping down tightly on his shaft, forcing him to bite back a groan. His balls ached, screaming at him to fuck her. _Steady,_ he told himself. _You’re a man, aren’t you? Show her a good time. Don’t bust your load now._

He’d make it perfect for her. He’d make it magical.

“Jaune,” she cried, arching into him as he kissed his way up to her ear, licking beneath it and then biting down on her lobe.

Ruby’s breasts pushed up into his chest and he ripped his top off, throwing it aside and running his hands down to her small waist, drawing her up so he could feel her soft breasts, burning hot, flush against him. He ran his hands down her back, aware distantly of her doing the same, feeling him with a shy but eager touch. Exploring him. He rewarded her by dipping his tongue into her ear and gently lapping at it. Ruby’s hips bucked, making him gasp.

Her body went still for a long moment, until, in a way that couldn’t be mistaken for an accident, she bucked her hips again.

Again, it drew a guttural groan from his lips.

That was all she needed. Eager, Ruby began to buck up into him, panting as she fucked herself against him, driving his sensitive dick deep into her. His panting quickened, mixing with hers as she threatened to undo him.

He rocked back suddenly, surprising her by pulling back until he was sat on the sofa, Ruby up and kneeling in his lap, legs on either side of him and her hands falling to his shoulders. He dragged her in close, despising the scant distance between them. Her breasts squashed up against him as her face came to rest in his neck, his against her ear.

“Naughty,” he whispered. “Trying to take control.”

Ruby shivered. “I – I wanted you to feel good.”

“Don’t think about me.” He rocked her hips against him, hissing as gravity slowly drew her down, and him into her. They both shivered, experiencing it in excruciatingly slow motion. “Don’t think at all,” he managed. “Just feel.”

Her hands linked behind his back. “I want it. Please…”

There was no need to ask if she was sure, not now. Slowly at first, he started to bounce Ruby in his lap, using his hands on the back of her hips to guide her. The long, slow thrusts dipped deep inside her body, reaching up into her as her soft cheeks pressed against his thighs. Then, she would bounce up, shaking with fevered breath as she drew off him as far as either could manage. Even if he meant to be gentle, his fingers dug in tight when she got too far, _wrenching_ her back down onto him possessively.

Ruby gasped at that, nails digging into his back. He wanted to ask if she was okay, if it hurt or if she wanted him to slow down, but he wasn’t sure he could! His hands moved on their own, sliding her back and forth, refusing to let go.

He dipped her back a little, enough to see her face. Flushed and nervous, shy but also lost in a haze of pleasure. Her silver eyes were lidded, almost invisible beyond the thick forest of lashes that fluttered with every thrust. Her lips were parted, her breathy misty, matching his own, a deep breath in as she drew off, and then a sudden exhale as he would thrust back inside.

He cupped her cheek, stroking a hand over it. It brought some life back to her as her eyes sought his, and then she was leaning in, face tilting to the side. Jaune caught her halfway, moving his hand up to hold her head as their mouths battled once more, Ruby giving in easily – too easily – and letting him dominate her.

“Mmm,” she moaned, knees squeezing against his legs. “Mmm.”

Jaune’s breath came in short bursts as Ruby ground into him harder and harder, crashing their hips together. Without breaking their kiss, he fondled her breasts, smiling against her lips as she gasped, arched her back away – then pushed forward, chasing his touch once more.

Her scent was all around him. Something soft, heady and aromatic. Her nipples grazed his palms, damp with sweat. He pushed them back into her, swallowing her moan as he wound a hand around her back and dipped her forward.

This time, she was prepared for the shift and hooked her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, holding on as he lowered her back down into the sofa, kissing her the whole way. Her hips settled down, his following, thrusting deep as he laid her down. Ruby’s face was covered with sweat and desire as he drew away.

“I love you!” she blurted out breathlessly. It was sudden and wild, like she was afraid she’d lose nerve if she left it even a second longer. Even his momentary hesitation had her panicking, but he blew that away by kissing her fiercely.

His chest hurt, heart threatening to burst forth as he leaned forward and covered her body with his. “I love you,” he replied, watching her eyes widen and then close, her face twist into a luxurious smile.

Which was exactly when a shadow was cast over them.

“Do you mind if I join in…?”

* * *

Summer watched from the staircase with bated breath. This was the moment of truth, the point at which her plans would come true or collapse. Making the switch had been easy, simply complaining to Ruby of having a sore back after sleeping on the sofa and accepting when her doting daughter offered to trade places for the night.

After that, all she had to do was keep the lights off and let things play out.

Even to her, orchestrating this felt all kinds of fucked up, but then, the situation already was, wasn’t it? Desperate times called for desperate measures. This… This had to be the most desperate of plans one could pull, and she could only hope he played his part.

_You’re balls deep in my daughter, Jaune. Don’t back out now._

With breath held, she watched as her little girl reached up to claim his lips in hers – and him give into it. Her daughter moaned, rolling over to draw her lover in. Summer could have cheered but instead settled for whispering “yes” quietly and leaning in to watch.

Jaune leaned down and whispered something to Ruby, and Ruby said something back, the words not quite reaching her but visible enough in the way Jaune took her face and gently turned it back to him. He rolled her over onto her back, drawing out of her for a brief moment before capturing her lips with his, the two laid meshed together under the sheets.

Her work was done. This was her chance to disappear upstairs.

And yet, she didn’t. _I just want to make sure he treats her properly,_ she thought, not even believing her own excuses. Her hand slid down between her legs, rubbing up against herself as Jaune pinned Ruby down, divesting her of the blanket and pushing her sleeping vest up over her shoulders.

Ruby’s back arched as she pushed up into him, throatily whispering his name.

In answer, he pushed her back down with his body, biting on her neck as Ruby’s feet kicked, working her pyjamas off and away, then rubbed against him, her knees gliding up and down the outside of his thighs as her small hands found and wrapped around his shoulders.

Jaune was soft with her but also urgent. There was no less control on his part, no less dominance, but where he’d _fucked_ her, he _made love_ to Ruby, easing her legs apart and sliding in, his face close to hers, eyes to eyes, lips to lips. When he drew her up so that they were both sat together, Summer bit her lip, legs shaking as she watched and wished she could experience the same.

The soft sounds of Ruby’s gasps and mewls reached Summer on the stairs and made her hand move faster, sliding up her slit as she slipped one finger inside, and then a second after a few frantic thrusts.

_That’s it. Make love to her, Jaune. That’s it. Oh Ruby, I’m so proud._

Summer wasn’t sure when her feet reached the ground floor – or what she was thinking as she hurried over and fell to her knees beside Ruby’s head.

“Do you mind if I join in?”

“M – Mom!?” Ruby croaked, face red and covered with sweat. “Wait. I can explain-mph!”

“Shhh.” Summer held her hand over Ruby’s lips. “Don’t talk. Feel.”

“Mmmh!”

“That’s it. That’s my little girl.” Summer kissed Ruby’s forehead and then looked to Jaune. He hadn’t stopped thrusting into Ruby, but he was watching her with sharp eyes. He knew. He’d figured it out. The look on his face promised punishment and Summer felt arousal run hot and clear down her legs. “You’re fucking Ruby,” she whispered to him. “You’re fucking my little girl, Jaune.”

“Hngh. Agh.” He grunted as he kept going, physically unable to stop himself. “I am.”

“You’ll need to take responsibility for that.”

“Will you?” he grunted. “Take responsibility, I mean.”

Her?

Oh, he was right, wasn’t he? This was happening because she’d made it, because Ruby wouldn’t – or couldn’t – find the courage to do it herself. And it wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t slept with him first, so in a way it _was_ her responsibility.

“Hm.” Summer leaned in toward him. “Of course.”

His mouth stole her breath away, tongue pushing inside, meeting and then defeating her own. With him being drawn back with every thrust, it felt as though his tongue was also fucking her, thrusting in and out her mouth as he did Ruby. Summer’s hands slid up to Ruby’s shoulders, pinning her down.

A mouth sealed over her nipple and she gasped, glancing down to see Ruby sucking on her tits, which had swung over her face. Summer moaned happily, stroking Ruby’s cheek with one hand and resting the other on Jaune’s shoulder as he fucked Ruby harder and harder, balls slapping against her body over and over.

“That’s it, Ruby. Oh, he likes that. Feel how he’s speeding up. Hmm.” Summer drew back and knelt low, placing her face alongside Ruby’s, both looking lovingly up at him. “Do you like this, Jaune? Like fucking Ruby while her mother watches?”

“Yes.” He pulled Ruby’s legs up over his shoulders, sitting tall with his face covered in sweat. “God, I love it.”

“Do you love her?”

“I love her. I love you, Ruby. God, I love you as well, Summer.”

As well? Was that bad? Oh, who was she kidding – and what did she care? Summer watched with a curious smile as Jaune lunged into Ruby one last time and held still. She felt through Ruby’s shoulders as an orgasm wracked her body, causing her to arch up with her eyes and mouth wide open.

Summer gripped her face and held her close. “Is he cumming inside you, Ruby? Hm. Does it feel nice and thick? Can you feel it filling you? How is it?”

“M – Mom!” Ruby gasped, eyes rolling, breath coming out all a stutter. “Hot. Good. Ah. Jaune, you’re cumming inside meee! Ooooh!”

Ruby’s first orgasm. Her first time. To witness it first-hand made love swell up inside her. It was without hesitation that she kissed her daughter, locking their lips together as Ruby came. Even as their tongues played together, there was a curious lack of eroticism to it, only love. Her hands roamed down her daughter’s body to rest over her stomach, where she could imagine Jaune’s cum pumping into Ruby’s fertile womb.

Perfect. Everything was perfect now.

Ruby gasped as Jaune finally released her. She fell, eyes dizzy and face flushed, but smiling and giggling with absolute delight. Summer watched with a fond smile but made a confused sound when Jaune drew out of Ruby and let her legs fall back onto the sofa.

“What are-? Oh my!” Summer giggled as Jaune hurried around and gripped her own ass, hauling her up onto her feet and pushing her into position. “Hmm. You still have more? Well, it’s only right for me to help my girl, isn’t it?”

Her knee found the cushions on either side of Ruby’s face, her body crawling over. She made to move further but Jaune pulled her back, flipping her night skirt up. He positioned her with her pussy above Ruby’s giddy face, and Summer’s over her daughter’s stomach.

Looking under herself, she saw Ruby watching, even saw a small drip of arousal splash down onto her lips. Ruby licked it away and reached up, wrapping her hands around Summer’s legs to keep her there as Jaune stepped up and knelt behind her, urgently poking his still hard length against her soaked cunt.

“Watch, Ruby,” she whispered, leaning down. “Watch your new boyfriend fuck your slutty mother.”

“I – I’m watching.”

Jaune’s cock, which up until moments ago had been inside her daughter, slid into her body. He hammered into her, fucking her with long and powerful thrusts that rocked her body. He pushed down on her hips, forcing her lower and lower until her sopping cunt rested just above Ruby’s face.

Her daughter caught the message and leaned up, pressing her mouth to the sloppy union of Summer and Jaune’s frantic sex. Summer shrieked happily, legs shaking as she felt her daughter’s tongue flicking over her clit, slathering down Jaune’s shaft to his balls where Ruby would then suck on him, before making her way back up again. Summer watched with anticipation, tensing up at the delicious second before Ruby’s tongue flicked over her clit.

“Ahhhh!” Spasming, she squirted straight into Ruby’s mouth, then moaned happily when Ruby lapped it all up. “That’s it, baby. Oh Ruby, you’re so good at this. Mmmm. That’s it. Lick your mommy clean.”

Jaune’s hand caught the back of Summer’s head and pushed her down. Her eyes widened as she realised what he wanted. Only too happy to give in, she fell to her elbows, resting her breasts on Ruby’s stomach, curled her head down between her daughter’s thigh and joined in on the feast, sixty-nining Ruby while Jaune fucked her from behind.

Summer cupped Ruby’s thighs as she worked, delving deep with her tongue before coming up for air and to lay feverish kisses up and down her tender slit. The mewling gasps and excited whimpers of her daughter spurred her on and it soon became a game, Summer working harder to push her further over the edge.

Poor Ruby tried her best to keep up and return the favour but she was just to inexperienced. _Sorry baby, but your mom experimented a little in school._ Raven and she had been active partners for a while, so Summer had little difficulty bringing Ruby to a crying, weeping mess of nerves, before pushing just that little further, suckling on Ruby’s swollen clit until she came with a wild convulsion.

The climax came with its own reward, for as Ruby came and her muscles clamped down, she pushed hard and expelled some of the cum that Jaune had pumped into her. Summer watched it trickle down her daughter’s pink lips with sparkling eyes.

“A treat for me?” She licked her lips and dove right in. “Don’t mind if I do~”

“Ahhhh!” Ruby shrieked into Jaune’s ball sack. “M – Mooooom!”

“Mmm. Ymmmm.” Summer licked and slurped up the delicious treat, chasing every last drop and even peeling Ruby’s little pussy open with her fingers, dipping her tongue in and out like a cock of its own to chase those last droplets.

It didn’t occur to her to think something might be wrong until she realised that Ruby wasn’t licking at her anymore. Looking back between their own bodies, she caught sight of her daughter’s stunned face, eyes closed.

“Oh. Did she pass out from all that pleasure?”

“L – Looks like it,” Jaune grunted, slapping his balls against her clit as he fucked her. He clearly had no intention of stopping. More joy for her, then. And more proof that Ruby couldn’t look after his needs along if she passed out from just this.

_Don’t worry. Your mother will take care of everything._

“You’re not getting tired, are you?” she teased, thrusting back into him. “It’s been _years_ since I’ve had any, Jaune. You started this, so you’d best take responsibility for it. That means plenty of sex, wherever and whenever I ask.”

He panted and slapped her ass. Summer rewarded such initiative with a seductive lick of her lips. Too tired to reply, or too lost in the raw, animalistic joy of fucking her – like a beast that knew nothing more than slamming in and out of her greedy cunt. Domineering, powerful and oh so young and virile. Summer squealed happily, thrusting her wet pussy back onto him, splattering a blissfully unaware Ruby’s face with the culmination of their heated exchange.

“Harder,” she begged him. “Harder. Faster. Don’t stop. Never stop. God, fuck me, Jaune. Fuck me!”

Fingers dug into the flesh of her ass, pleasurable in how much it hurt, gripping into her with such force that he was sure to leave prints embedded in her skin. Her hair flew in front of her face, sweat flying from them as her arms buckled, collapsing her down so that she was resting on her girl’s stomach, cheek against flesh, looking back at his balls slapping between her cunt and Ruby’s face.

Jaune’s thrusts were becoming more frantic and urgent. His breath stuttered and he plunged in deep, shallowly jerking in and out, losing that sense of control. He was about to cum. He was at his peak.

Far from taking pity on him, Summer bit her lip and rolled her hips back, slapping her fat ass cheeks into his stomach and squeezing tight at the same time. It was a challenge. _Cum_ , she thought. _Lose it and blast your thick load inside me. Claim me. Mate me. Breed me._

His cock thrust into her one last time and held still, twitching and expanding. Knowing what was coming, Summer pushed back onto it and dug her hands into the sofa, looking back with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. “Inside, Jaune. All inside.”

“Summmmerrrrr!” Jaune fell over her back as he came, erupting inside her, blasting his thick load deep into her hungry pussy. His chest fell atop her back, his head over her shoulder, arms wrapping under and gripping on tightly beneath her breasts.

His cock continued to jerk and twitch inside her, spurting torrents of virile seed into her older pussy. Even while he buckled and came, she kept herself on all fours, pushing her ass back and moaning happily as his seed ran through her like lava.

Hanging her head, she looked back under herself as she supported his weight, smiling at the sight of his balls tucked up into her, his powerful legs tense and rigid. He was still cumming, still ejaculating inside her, and she saw a long and thin trail dangle down from their union. She could have reached back to take it with one hand, but she angled her hips instead, watching it waver and then drop, splashing down over Ruby’s nose.

Her daughter twitched in her sleep but didn’t wake up, even when that dribble of cum slid down her cheek and onto the sofa cushions. Summer licked her lips, already planning to wake Ruby up by licking it all clean.

Once Jaune recovered, of course. After fucking both Ruby into unconsciousness and then finishing her off, he was heaving for air against her back, hands wrapped tightly around her stomach, refusing to let go, as if afraid she’d run away if he did. Too late for that, she thought. Too late by far, with his lovely cum sloshing around inside.

_I wonder if I’m too old to get pregnant. Mmm. I guess we’ll find out~_

* * *

The light from the closest window woke him up, beaming down at the exact right angle to burn across his eyes. He fought it for as long as he could but eventually gave up with a sigh, blinking his eyes open and squinting against the light. The bare decorations of their living room slowly came into focus, the last remnants of sleep fading away.

There was something soft and warm on his left. Jaune blinked and looked down, freezing up for a moment at the sight of his best friend snuggled against his side, naked as the day she was born with an arm thrown over his chest and a leg over his.

Ruby mumbled something in her sleep, giggled and pressed her face into his shoulder.

An answering groan came from his right, where the older but no less beautiful face of Summer Rose blinked herself awake and sat with a yawn, stretching her arms high above her head and showing off her huge, soft breasts. The blanket that had been across all three of them dropped to her waist, revealing her naked form underneath.

“Enjoying what you see?”

Jaune looked back up guiltily, but that faded when he saw her seductive smile. Rather than feel embarrassment, he grinned back. “Yes. I love it.”

“Hmm. Good answer. I trust you’ll not be cheating on my little girl with anyone else.”

“No.” He held onto Ruby protectively. “No, I won’t.”

“Good. I’ll be keeping watch.”

“Watch…?”

“I’m moving in.” Summer said it casually, like it was just a small thing. She rose up as she did, giving him a delicious view of her motherly ass as she stretched her supple body. “Fucking both Ruby _and_ her mother in one go? How much of a sexual deviant are you?”

Jaune’s mouth fell open. “Eh?”

“Don’t `eh` me, young man. If you had your way, you’d be fucking her so much she’d never get any studying done.” Stepping along the sofa, Summer knelt on it and ripped off the covers. Jaune’s morning wood stood erect. “See? You’re insatiable. Too much for my little girl to handle on her own.”

Summer tossed her head, throwing her hair back as she knelt and brought her mouth close, lips brushing against his cock.

“So, I’m going to have to stick around and make sure you have an outlet for those urges.”

“Are you sure it’s not _you_ who has those urges?” he asked.

Summer’s lips quirked up. “Maybe.”

Her hot mouth prevented further conversation, wrapping around and gliding down his dick, drawing him up to heaven. Jaune’s eyes rolled back, mouth opening and a soft moan bursting forth as he laid back, hugging Ruby in close and letting Summer suck him off.

University just got a whole lot more interesting…


End file.
